Six Million Dollar Eyes
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Advances in cybernetic technology have resulted in a possible cure for blindness. Guess who volunteered to test it out first. How will this change things and will they be good or bad. Companion to What are We Going to Name It?


**A/N- Nudge: Seriously?!**

**Me: What?**

**Nudge: My story got more votes than this one.**

**Me: Well, I thought about it and I need to do this one first to set yours up.**

**Nudge: Fine, but you better do mine next.**

**Me: I'm planning to. Now for those of you needing information, this story happens 5 years after **_**What are We Going to Name It?**_** but you don't need to read that to understand this. And just to show the age range Angel is 28 in this story and the oldest three are 37.**

Six Million Dollar Eyes

**Iggy POV**

"How you feeling man?" Gazzy asked me as he walked into the room.

"Not bad. I mean I want to take these bandages off, but other than that I'm good." I had just come out of surgery a few hours ago and had bandages over my eyes. I was the first to try this new procedure to try and cure blindness. And don't worry, I was totally willing to do this, I'm even getting paid for it.

"Yeah, I can see how you would feel that way." Gazzy said. "Everyone else is outside, I'll go get them." And in a few minutes my room was filled with footsteps and breathing.

"You look funny dad." My daughter Amber said laughing and to my right.

"Not as funny as you look right now." Her twin brother Isaac said laughing as well.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault I lit my hair on fire!" Amber yelled back. I knew it was no use trying to calm her down directly, so I asked a question.

"Isaac, did you put it out before you left?"

"Yeah, of course I did. Mom would have killed me if I didn't."

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" I asked.

"She said she needed a snack from one of the vending machines." Isaac answered me. Before I could say anything else a doctor came in.

"I'm glad to see you're doing alright Mr. Martinez. All of your vitals seem normal for you and the chips in your eyes just booted up. You ready to see again?" I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think I am." I answered.

"Okay then, first we'll take off the bandages. Your eyes aren't on yet so you still won't see anything." I nodded and he took off the bandages slowly.

"So, how do I look?" I asked everyone. There was silence until Fang spoke up.

"As dorky as ever." He said flatly, but we all knew he was joking. I heard Max hit him in the shoulder, but everyone chuckled, even me.

"You look exactly the same." Max said.

"Alright," the doctor said interrupting, "the next step is to slowly activate your eyes. At first your vision will be pixilated, but it will sharpen in a while." I blinked a few times before realizing I could see myself blink.

"Well, it's working." I said trying to hold in my excitement. "I can already see where Fang is in the room because of all his black clothes." Seriously, after all these years he can't wear anything else?

"Okay, now the next step." The doctor said pushing a button on a remote.

"Okay now I can see faces, let me try and guess who's who." I said. "Obviously you two are Isaac and Amber." I said to my kids who were right next to my bed. "Then we have Fang and Max with Cole standing in front of them. Then I guess that makes you Nudge and you Gazzy." I said with a smirk and pointing to my right. Then some other people came into the room.

"Sorry we're late, Amy was being fussy and we had to drive slow." It was Angel's voice, but wow, I didn't realize how old she had gotten. She had a small baby girl in her arms and who I guessed was Holden was taking his coat off behind her.

"It's fine." I said. "It's not like you missed the 3rd most important day of my life." I joked.

"Okay, you aren't allowed to be cynical anymore. You have your sight back." Max said.

"I was just joking, sheesh." Old habits die hard I guess. "But seriously, where is Ella?"

"Oh, she's sitting out in the lobby." Holden answered. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, I have to go see."

"Just wait a second," the doctor said, "here are the controls for your eyes. Make sure you come back in a month so we can check them." He handed me a small remote.

"Will do." I said getting out of the bed.

**Ella POV**

I don't know why I'm freaking out so much. I mean it's Iggy, he'll still love me. Right? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Iggy walking in my direction in his hospital gown.

"Couldn't resist coming down in that could you?" I joked trying to stay calm.

"You know you like what you see." He joked back with a grin. Then I realized he could probably see me. My smile faded and he sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I lied unconvincingly.

"Ella, we have been married for 12 years. I know when something is up." Darn it, he's right.

"I know it's dumb, but I didn't know how you were going to react to seeing me." I said hanging my head. Iggy lifted it right back up though and I was looking straight into his still light blue eyes. Although instead of red the veins were also light blue.

"Ella," he chuckled, "you tend to forget that I already kinda knew what you looked like. Angel helped me with that a lot. But now it's even better."

"How is that?" I asked.

"No more fleeting glances, no more incomplete images. I can see how good you look whenever I want. But you know that's not why I love you. I love you for what can't be seen. Your caring attitude, your convictions, your essence is what I love about you." I couldn't take it so I started crying. Iggy held me close and whispered into my ear, "I loved you before I could see, and I'll still love you now. You have my word." And with that he turned my head around and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Still as good as ever.

**A/N- Two one shots in one week to go along with my main project? I'm on fire this week. Fly on, prosper, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
